


Vibrant Festivities

by RoaringRaina



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: (at least that was the intention), Festivals, Fluff, Games, Gen, MC descriptions match MC3!, No Spoilers, Platonic Relationships, Plushies, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, subtle hints at Saeran crushing on MC but nothing explicit, well except for Saeran's identity but is that even a spoiler at this point?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22115686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoaringRaina/pseuds/RoaringRaina
Summary: It had all started with Saeyoung saying he could definitely win first prize at a shooting range. Saeran had waved his hand at the challenge, feeling himself above such childish shenanigans. But one small whisper from Saeyoung, a few glances at their short-haired companion and Saeran challenged the shooting range with a dangerous gleam in his turquoise eyes.--In which the twins and MC go to a festival and get swept up in enthusiasm and friendly rivalry.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran, 707 | Choi Luciel & Choi Saeran & Main Character, 707 | Choi Luciel & Main Character, Choi Saeran & Main Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Vibrant Festivities

The sky slowly changed colours, the bright blue having made space to allow a mix of deep orange and red to take over instead. The laughter of the people in the crowd is as humid as the summer’s evening; it’s warm and inviting.

A girl, holding more plushies than she had at the beginning of the day, watches her companions with a soft smile gracing her lips. The twins are a few steps away, the older brother has his arm slung around the younger one, whispering conspiringly. The younger one turns to her, his turquoise eyes rolling as the older one lets out an undignified yelp.

The girl lets out a laugh, nearly dropping one of her three teddy bears as Saeran slouches over to her, Saeyoung following close behind.

“Don’t laugh at us!” Saeyoung pouts, pointing at Saeran, “And you! Don’t you roll your eyes at me!” 

Saeran does exactly so to spite his brother, grinning widely and triumphantly when Saeyoung lets out a groan. “Are you sure you want to carry everything yourself?”

He extends his hand to catch the pink-ribboned bear while Saeyoung catches another plush. 

“Yeah, we can carry it for you!” Saeyoung beams, his happiness clear as day. “It’s kinda our fault you ended up with this many plushies in the first place.”

It had all started with Saeyoung saying he could definitely win first prize at a shooting range. Saeran had waved his hand at the challenge, feeling himself above such childish shenanigans. But one small whisper from Saeyoung, a few glances at their short-haired companion and Saeran challenged the shooting range with a dangerous gleam in his turquoise eyes. 

Their friend had watched them with a soft smile on her lips; pure enjoyment radiating off her as she watched the brothers rile each other up - acting like brothers should. 

Saeyoung had gotten close to winning, but thanks to a (not so) subtle push by Saeran, missed his final target. He used his prize, a small boomerang, to execute his revenge; shooting small projectiles at Saeran as the younger twin did his best to hit all targets. Saeyoung easily succeeded, thus snatching away Saeran’s chance at first prize. 

As the brothers bickered about the authenticity of both their losses, they missed how their friend had moved over, dropping a few coins on the counter, and took up the gun that had cost her friends their honour.

It was only after the first shot had rung out that the twins stopped their bickering and watched in slight awe at how their friend hit all the cans with pinpoint accuracy. Her smile was wide and bright when she turned around, waving the teddy bear plush excitedly. 

From that first teddy bear she won, the twins had gotten only more determined to win something. Except now, Saeyoung had exclaimed very dramatically that ‘a new challenger had entered the fray’. The delivery had brought his friend to her knees as she clutched her stomach. 

“He wasn’t even that funny,” Saeran had mumbled, a slight pout on his lips as he watched his brother help their friend back to her feet. 

“Come now, brother dear!” Saeyoung had thrown his arm around Saeran, happiness radiating off him, “I am hilarious.”

Saeran had sighed exasperatedly, but the soft twinkle in his eyes has been enough for their female companion to realise he was actually enjoying himself.

Two shooting ranges later, the merry trio had found themselves in their current predicament. The twins had yet to manage a single first prize, while their friend had snatched up two more bear plushies.

“Okay, it’s the final shooting range.” Saeyoung points at the stall with a determined frown, “I will win the main prize!” 

Saeran cracks his knuckles as a slight feral look settles on his face. “I don’t think so; I will win something now.”

Their friend shakes her head, “I would love to participate but guys, I have my hands full.”

The boys turn to her, looks of sympathy making way for surprise when she grins. “My hands are full of my spoils of war.”

Saeyoung huffs as Saeran’s expression falters for just a moment. Saeyoung launches himself at his friend, holding her by her shoulders shaking her lightly.

“How could you betray me like this!?” His voice is shrill and Saeran pinches the bridge of his nose as people turn to watch the spectacle. 

“Let’s just go,” he mumbles, pulling Saeyoung by the collar of his jacket. “It’s the final round, winner takes all.” He glances at their friend, a soft blush on his cheeks and she smiles encouragingly at him.

Saeyoung follows the exchange, his golden eyes softening at his favourite people in the world.

“Alright little brother,” Saeyoung joins the conversation, “Winner gets to have our lovely coordinator’s special cake!”

Saeran turns to his friend who’s hiding her smile behind one of the teddy bear heads, “Are you okay with that?” 

She nods and hums, “Definitely! Good luck out there, boys!”

Seemingly pleased, Saeran gives her a light tap on her head before joining Saeyoung at the stall.

“So, who goes first?” Saeyoung thrusts his fist out at Saeran who nods in understanding. 

“Best out of three?” he asks, as he mimics Saeyoung’s pose, fist out. 

It is a relic of a childhood lost; rock-paper-scissors - one of the few activities the twins would play religiously. Their friend watches them with fondness in her dark eyes. She loves the way even Saeran allows his guard to drop, to frown when Saeyoung wins the first round. She loves how Saeyoung frowns in a similar way when he loses the next round.

“All or nothing!” she cheers, causing both twins to look at her. They look like they’ve been woken from a trance and as Saeyoung grins at her widely, they prepare for their final round.

Saeyoung dances as Saeran stares blankly at his hand, his fingers curled into his palm. Saeyoung’s fingers are stretched out, and so his paper defeated Saeran’s rock.

“I’ll be going first!” Saeyoung says, patting his brother on the shoulder consolingly, earning him a scowl.

“It’s not like you’ll win anyway,” Saeran retorts, pushing his hands into the pockets of his jeans. He still frowns a little bit though as Saeyoung drops the last of his coins on the counter. 

Saeran is joined by their friend, brown eyes peeking out just above her plushies. They stand in silence as they watch Saeyoung take aim.

Saeran doesn’t realise he’s been holding his breath until he exhales when Saeyoung misses the first shot. He coughs, slightly embarrassed when their friend turns to him, quickly looking away. He doesn’t miss her little smile however, how she tucks her mouth behind the plushies, pretending she doesn’t see the tips of his ears turn pink.

Saeran appreciates her immensely for it, the way she always seems to know what he -and Saeyoung- need. How she always manages to calm both their worries gave them a chance to reconnect and laugh like this again.

Saeran takes up the toy gun after Saeyoung comes back, shoulders slumped by the heavy weight of defeat. 

“Please avenge me and win for me, younger brother!” 

With those encouraging words, Saeran takes aim. Three poorly aimed shots later, he shares his part in defeat. 

The stall owner smiles empathically, reaching behind the counter for his prize. “Better luck next time, kiddo!”

Saeran looks at the prize in his hands, looks back at the poor stall owner trying his best to keep his giggling to a minimum but who is failing pretty badly, back to the prize and then to his friend who eyes him with keen interest.

“What did you win?” she asks, inching closer, peeking around him. Next to her, Saeyoung moves in too, peeking over his other shoulder. 

Saeran quickly hides the prize behind his back, shaking his head. “Nothing interesting.”

She pouts but shrugs. “Alright then, keep your secrets.”

She skips off, her hair dancing slightly in the breeze. 

Saeran finds himself sighing wistfully at her, clenching his fist before chasing after her. He reaches for her shoulder, pulling her to a halt. 

He pointedly ignores Saeyoung’s stare and puts his newly won prize on their friend’s head. “You can have it.”

Saeran watches as she reaches up, her fingers tentatively moving around her head. “What is this?” she mumbles, her fingers clasping around the cold plastic. 

“Ah!” she shouts excitedly as she turns the tiara around in her hands. “This is so pretty!” 

Saeran rubs his neck awkwardly, mumbling, “It’s no big deal.” when she thanks him with her eyes sparkling like the fake ruby in the centre of the hairpiece. He feels his cheeks heat up under her smile and pointedly ignores Saeyoung’s grin.

“What did you win?” 

Saeran is grateful when the conversation shifts to Saeyoung’s prize. Saeyoung smiles widely as he holds his prize behind his back, their friend throwing out the most outrageous guesses as to what the prize could be.

“Is it an alarm clock?!”

“Nope! Something more colourful!”

“A plushie!” 

“Nope! Something a bit more practical!”

The coordinator huffs offendedly and Saeran does his best not to burst out laughing. “What do you mean ‘more practical’? Plushies are super practical too!!”

Saeyoung does allow laughter to bubble out, the sound loud and brash. Saeran feels his chest tighten slightly but with a warm feeling. Something soft and as Saeyoung reassures their friend that plushies are in fact practical, he finds himself smiling.

“Did you win a make-up kit?” their friend asks for her final attempt. 

“Ding ding ding, we have a winner!!” Saeyoung announces as he pulls the black box to the front. “It’s a make-up kit!”

Saeran watches her lips part in awe as Saeyoung opens the kit to rummage around with it. Instead of the normal little squares of colours common to make-up kits, the trio finds pre-made stickers instead.

“Aren’t these tattoos?” Saeran asks, picking up the skull to examine it closer. He turns it around in his hands, the template surprisingly intricate for such a small design. 

“I think so too!” Saeyoung says, picking up a flower design. “It suits you!” he says as he holds it up to the coordinator’s cheek. 

“You think so?” she asks, her hands too full to be able to rummage through the kit herself. “I like the light pink one! What is it? A star?” 

Saeran reaches for the pink star and holds it to her other cheek. “It is.”

“Are these the water ones?” she asks, tilting her head expectantly as Saeyoung goes on a quest to find the instructions.

“I don’t think so. It says here to attach the template, rub the sponge against it and it should stick by itself.” the older twin frowns as he squints to read the instructions on the back of the package. He pushes his glasses back on his nose and shakes his head to his companions. 

“But aren’t we supposed to wet the sponge then?” Saeran offers, taking the tiny sponge into his hand. He twists it around, examining it. 

“I have a water bottle in my backpack!” Their friend turns her back to them and Saeran rummages around to find it.

He wets the sponge as Saeyoung holds the flower template to the coordinator’s face. 

“Are you sure you want it on your cheek?” the older twin asks, his concerns slowly transforming into a frown, “We don’t know how long these’ll stick after all.”

“It’ll be fine!” she smiles so widely, both Saeran and Saeyoung lose all heart to argue with her. 

Saeyoung holds the template diligently, “No moving around! We don’t want a crooked flower!”

“Yes sir!” she salutes and Saeran tries his best to stifle a smile behind his fist. He expertly masks it into a cough and drags the sponge over her cheek. He can see the droplets trail down her face and absentmindedly wipes them away.

“Am I hurting you?” he asks, worried if he’s applying too much force.

“Nope, not at all!” their friend shakes her head, blinking up innocently at Saeran. “Everything for the fake tattoo!”

“Everything for the fake tattoo!!” Saeyoung parrots, thrusting a fist into the air. “Now, allow me to peel it off so we can see if Saeran did a good job or not!”

Saeran holds his breath as Saeyoung peels the piece of soaked paper from their friend’s skin. The petals of the flower are a bit crooked; the white did not always stick as well as it could’ve but it looks cute. 

“It looks so cute!!” Saeyoung exclaims, angling the coordinator’s face so he can see the tattoo better. “Doesn’t it, Saeran?”

“It came out quite nice.” Saeran wets the sponge again, avoiding eye contact with their friend who seems to be on cloud nine.

“Do the other one too!” she says, bumping her shoulder against Saeran’s arm. “Pick one out for me, Saeran!”

“Me?” the sponge hangs in the air as Saeyoung thrusts the box with tattoos into Saeran’s direction. “Are you sure you want me to pick something out for you?”

His friend nods her head enthusiastically, her hair flowing with every bob of her head. “I trust you! You’ll pick something fun!”

Saeran feels like there is too much focus on him, the choices of tiny templates seemingly endless. He rummages through the box, turning over the little papers, not properly registering anything he sees. 

“Pick a colour first!” Saeyoung advises, his voice soft and calming to Saeran. “I think limiting your choices like that is easier.”

Saeran nods gratefully, looking back and forth between his friend and his brother. “Red. I want something red.”

Saeyoung nods his head sagely, shaking the box a bit. “There’s not too many red ones luckily!”

Saeran picks a red heart up, holding it against the coordinator’s face. “Do you mind having a red heart here?”

“Nope, not at all!” she smiles cheerfully, her glee and enthusiasm infectious. 

Saeran and Saeyoung go through the motions again, a bit smoother and less clumsy this time around. The heart is a bit crooked, a few places where her skin peeks through but overall not a bad job. 

Saeran and Saeyoung smile at each other, Saeran shyly and Saeyoung brightly. Saeyoung holds out a fist, a grin so wide it pushes his glasses up higher adorning his face. 

Saeran looks between the fist and Saeyoung’s grin, sighing. He bumps his own fist against his brother’s, a blush creeping across his cheeks when his friend hides a smile behind her plushies.

“You guys make good brothers.” 

Saeyoung looks at her startled, tears slowly forming in his eyes. He sniffles, wiping at his eyes unashamedly. “We do. We’re the best brothers in the world!”

Saeran shakes his head at Saeyoung’s boasts but does place a hand on Saeyoung’s shoulder for support. The act only serves to make Saeyoung more emotional. He turns his back on his companions, the way his shoulders tremble the biggest giveaway he’s trying very hard not to cry.

Saeran looks at his friend helplessly, the unspoken question ringing out clear as day, what do I do? Except, his friend just smiles gently, shaking her head. 

And sure enough, Saeyoung turns around, bright smile. His eyes are still a bit red, but Saeran pretends not to notice. Saeyoung takes a deep breath before he opens the fake tattoo box again.

“Alright, time for the next tattoo!” Saeyoung rummages in the box, pulling out templates with cat whiskers. “I want these!!”

Saeran and the coordinator give each other a glance, the emotional moment gone as fast as it had arrived. Saeran is grateful for the warm and fuzzy feeling that spreads from his chest across his limbs. 

Saeran watches how Saeyoung holds up the whisker template to his cheek himself, eyeing him expectantly. After some messing around, and their friend cheering them on in the background, Saeyoung is properly whiskered. The first thing he does is whip out his phone, admiring his cheeks enthusiastically.

“All right, now it’s your turn, Saeran!” Saeyoung moves his attention to the younger twin who visibly stiffens up.

“Why me too?” the white-haired boy looks from the coordinator to his brother and back. The duo has taken on identical smirks and Saeran feels outnumbered. “I’m not doing this.”

“Aww, please!” Their friend peers over the edge of her plushies, her dark eyes filled with glee and expectations. 

Saeyoung soon joins her, a pout on his lips as he loops his arm around Saeran’s shoulder. “Come on, you can just pick one! I’ll get you some cotton candy!”

“Are you bribing me now?” Saeran raises an eyebrow at his brother who shrugs. 

“All is fair in love and fake tattoos.” Saeyoung extends the fake tattoo kit to Saeran one last time, “Please?”

Saeran sighs before digging out the skull template that caught his eye before. “I’ll only take this one.”

“That’s fine! Thank you for joining us Saeran!” Their friend flashes him a bright smile and she reminds him of the sun for the briefest of moments. 

“Don’t mention it,” Saeran replies, trying his best to not let the giddy feeling show in his voice. He feels a bit funny, like someone put a hot water bottle in his stomach. He feels warm, soft, and as Saeyoung places the tattoo on his cheek, he feels surprisingly at ease.

Saeyoung holds true to his word and buys him some cotton candy while the coordinator chats with him about how today was fun. Saeran agrees with her silently, nodding his head softly. Saeyoung joins in the conversation, pulling his phone back out.

“Let’s take a commemorative picture!!” Saeyoung angles the phone, with an excited cheer from their dark-haired friend, “Smile everyone!”

The moment the shutter hits, Saeran feels a calm wash over him. It allows him to let his guard down, and as the corners of his lips curl upwards, he truly feels at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of the Choimato Supreme zine, which focused on the relationship between the Choi twins and MC but it was sadly cancelled :( I still wanted to share the piece I wrote for it, so I hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
